Buzz and the Happy Snacky
by MeganKoumori
Summary: One shot. When a new Little Buzz appears, Buzz is worried that Jessie will find out his secret. Beginning based heavily on the original 'Toy Story Treat.'


The four toys stood together, staring at the red and white bucket. "When it did get here?" asked Rex.

"Right after lunch," Hamm answered glumly.

Buzz was fiddling with his arm. "Andy got peanut butter on my scanner." He shut it. "There's only one way to find out what's in there…" He started to move forward, but Woody pulled him back.

"_I'll _handle this!" He was still somewhat sensitive about sharing his Room Leader role. He walked to the bucket and read the words on the lid. "Oh, it's a…_Happy Snacky_." He sounded it out slowly.

"Ooh!" Rex waved one tiny arm as if he were in school. "I've seen those on TV! They come with Chicken Fingers!"

"Not just Chicken Fingers, Genius!" griped Hamm. "They come with TOYS. _Free_ toys."

"Free?" Rex repeated then he cried, "We're doomed! Who's going to buy what they can get for free?"

Woody peeled back the lid and peeked inside. His face became alarmed. _"Oh no…"_ He stumbled backward, knocking the bucket down.

A miniature Buzz strode out. _"I come in peace…"_ He intoned. He gasped. "Great Dwarf Planets!" He tried to flip over his communicator, but it didn't move. It was just a square cut into his arm. "Blast! I've landed on a planet of…of Colossals! And there's no way to contact Star Command!" He glared and shook his fist toward the ceiling. "Evil Emperor Zurg did this!"

"Actually Little Buzzy," Hamm said, "I think it was one of your major fast food chains."

Woody and Buzz stared at the little Ranger. "Again?" Woody groaned. "What is it with you Spacemen toys?" He gave Buzz on a pinch on the shoulder.

"Hey, ow!"

"Even as a cheaply mass marketed junk food gimmick, you're all nuts!"

Buzz stopped rubbing his arm, the color draining from his face. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Buzz-Man?" Asked Hamm.

"Jessie!" Buzz wrung his hands as he began to pace. "Jessie! If she sees this little deluded Ranger, she'll start to ask questions. And if she asks questions…" He slunk down on some blocks. "She might find out about my past."

"So what?" Woody shrugged.

"So what?" Buzz repeated, standing up. "Don't you understand? If she finds out, she'll…well…" He looked like a hurt puppy. "She might not _like _me anymore."

Woody slung an arm around his best friend. "Come on, Buzz. Jessie's not like that. Besides, she told Bo that she thinks you're cute."

Buzz's face brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah, she thinks you're a great armrest too." Buzz's happy look turned into a scowl.

"I hate being short."  
The little Buzz tapped Buzz on the leg. "What is your purpose, Giant Robotic Clone? Are you here to destroy this planet? Conquer the galaxy? Or are you merely the minion of an even greater evil?"

Buzz looked at the tiny toy blandly. "I'm a toy. And so are you."

"Ha!" Said the smaller Buzz, pointing at him. "And again I say ha! You cannot fool me with your preprogrammed lies!"

"Forget about him!" Said Buzz. "We can disillusion him later! Right now, I've got to find a way to keep Jessie from finding out that I…"

The door swung open. "Howdy y'all!" Buzz froze.

"Oh no, it's too late!"

The smaller Buzz stared at Jessie. "Sweet Neptune, I have never seen such a fairer maiden! Her beauty far surpasses even the great Milky Way and all the stars inside it."

"Tell me about it," said Buzz, then he glared at the smaller version of himself. "Hey!"

Jessie walked over to her friends. "Hi guys!" She gave a special smile to Buzz and fiddled with her braid. "Hey Partner."

Buzz had a goofy grin plastered across his mug as he stared dreamily at Jessie. _"Duhhhh…"_ Woody gave him a sharp jerk with his elbow, snapping him out of it. "Ow! Oh, uh, hi Jess."

She giggled, then something caught her eye by Buzz's leg. "What's that?"

Buzz looked down at Mini Buzz. He turned red. "Oh that, I mean, him? He's just a…I mean…"

Little Buzz stepped forward and cleared his throat. "If you'll forgive me Miss, for being so forward, but I must say that I have traveled across the universe, but never have I seen such ravishing beauty as yours."

"Cut it out!" Buzz reprimanded him angrily. He looked at Jessie panicky. "Jess, don't listen to him! I'm not like that anymore! I…"

Jessie was staring at the small toy. "He's…" She said slowly. "He's…SO ADORABLE!" In an instant she had scooped him up and was mashing him in a hug.

"Gah! Unhand me, Amazon Queen!"  
"Oh, Buzz!" She cried, continuing to squash the small spaceman. "He's so cute! It's like having a Chibi-Buzz!"

"You think he's…cute?" Said Buzz.

She held up the tiny Buzz under the armpits in front of Buzz's face. "He's darlin'! Hey, Buzz!" She suddenly said. "I got an idea! He looks just like you!"

"So?" Shrugged Woody.

"So," Jessie cradled him. "He can be our BABY!"

"_Baby?"_ Yelped Buzz.

"I'm no infant!" Cried Little Buzz.

"Yeah, I can be his Mommy and you can be his Daddy!" Jessie grinned. "Oh Buzz, it'll be so much fun!"

Woody crossed his arms. "Well, Ranger, looks like your secret's safe. But now you've got a whole new set of problems…Pops."

Jessie was rocking the Little Buzz back and forth. She suddenly grabbed Buzz's hand and began to drag him. "Come on, Partner! Let's go get him a diaper!"

"My suit is designed to accommodate all my waste disposal needs!" But Jessie wasn't listening. Buzz wasn't either.

_Well, I'll have to tell her someday..._he thought._ But at least I'm covered...for now..._


End file.
